


This bird keeps itself in the air by sheer force of anger alone.

by sadifura



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: A story about staying alive out of spite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im having a rojugh night
> 
> i dont own street fighter

This bird keeps itself in the air by sheer force of anger alone.

That’s what it is; a crummy internet meme. But it’s also a mantra I’ve lived by since my life was stolen from me.

Sure. Revenge is bad. Spite is bad. Pride is bad. Anger is bad. But without any of those things I’d probably be dead now. I’m glad I’m still alive honestly.

Spite makes you weaker and so does revenge. That’s what adults say. That’s what stupid old farts that don’t know what you’ve been through say. That’s what losers who give up say. I”m neither of those things. I’m pathetic, sure, and I’ve got no reliable source of income, but I’m proving them all wrong at this very moment. I’m going to make them realize it. They just haven’t yet.

I think I’m like that bird. After all the rough stuff and knockdowns I’ve faced, I’ve kept myself afloat from sheer spite alone. Revenge is what’s giving me purpose, to be honest. It’s a continuous honor, a continuous burial ground and I’m the one giving all the flowers and even though some of the flowers are rotting I’m always there to bring new ones. I’m doing this for him; no, I’m doing this for me.

This man keeps himself in the air by sheer force of spite alone.


End file.
